Puss In Boots’s And Kitty Softpaws’s Relationship
The couple started of as rivals, but now share a romantic relationship,consisting of Puss In Boots and Kitty Softpaws. First meeting They met when both where trying to steal the magic beans, which then turned to a chase, then a sword fight, before Kitty revealed she was a woman, impressing Puss. Background They started off a rivals, often trying to out beat the other, the first time they but their rivalries aside and worked together was when they were trapped inside Jack and Jill's carriage. They two managed to efficiently corporate together, in the end both escaping. After this, Puss showed he respects her and tried to earn her trust; saying 'You are not as good as they say... you are better! And I will respect your privacy,' Kitty then feeling comfortable to talking about her past. He helped enlighten her spirit when she was sad and defending her when danger was close, even though he knew she was perfectly capable of defending herself. They quickly began to grow closer, constantly flirt with the other won and their competitions where kept playful, as they ran throughout the clouds, playing like normal cats which ended with Puss sending both himself and Kitty rolling down a hill, the two laughing as they came to a stop. Before romance was fully involved, they kept a playful but respectful relationship which aloud them to move comfortably towards romance. Moments * Their flirt scene in the beginning of the movie. * Puss gaining Kitty's trust. * Kitty telling Puss her past. * When Puss and Kitty where pushed together by the leaves of the giant bean stalk. * Running through the clouds. * Kitty thanking Puss, when they came down the beanstalk. * Puss and Kitty showing their affection for each other as they dance. * Their first attempted kiss. * Kitty’s betrayal of Puss in exchange for gold, and watching Puss been taken away in despair, realizing she had falling in love with him. * Kitty asking Puss for forgiveness. * Working together to escape, even as they fight the guards they still manage to keep romance * The two begin flirting showing that she is forgiven, and have begin to rebuild their romantic relationship. * Puss and Kitty running along the rooftops matching each other's moves, while dodging guard's weapons. * Romantic flirting before they part. * Puss and Kitty's last dance of the movie. * Puss dipping Kitty before they share their passionate first kiss. Important moments * Puss comforting Kitty and listing with empathy to her back story * The two pushed together by the beanstalk leaves, Kitty noticing her hand touching his chest shyly moved it away, however Puss chuckles and seemingly leans in, before Kitty playfully Pulling his hat down over his face. * After the rolled down a cloud hill, Kitty landing on top of Puss, the gaze they gave each other, hinting Kitty slowly falling for Puss. * Puss selflessly diving into the fast-flowing and dangerous water after seeing Kitty fall to save her. * Exchanging the gaze as they came down the beanstalk. * Their first attempted kiss interrupted by Humpty. * Kitty's confession and being forgive by Puss. * Their first kiss in the same place as where they first met (when Puss realized Kitty was a women) First kiss Puss and Kitty finally got to kiss at the end of the movie, when they finished their dance with Puss dipping her before they kissed. Gallery snapshot.png 2mu65r.gif snapshot3.png 2mu6cn.gif yep.png puss and kitty in clouds.gif snapshot1.png snapshot2.png Puss_trying_to_kiss_kitty.gif snapshot5.png puss and kitty.gif puss.gif puss and kitty kiss.gif Category:Relationships Category:2011 Puss in Boots movie Category:Cats